Slept So Long
by Bimefl
Summary: They knew it was wrong. They knew it meant nothing. She knew it had to be the last time. He didn't. HGDM Songfic Oneshot post HBP


**AN:** This is my first HP fic and I'm fairly pleased with how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it! The song is from the _Queen of the Damned_ soundtrack, performed by Jay Gordon of _Orgy_, and is called _Slept So Long._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters nor do I own the song lyrics. I just used them.

* * *

She stood with her back to the room just staring out the window. What was the point to turning around when she knew he was there? Did it really matter? This had made her so empty inside, so cold. Even in a crowded room she felt alone. No one would understand this. Not even she did.

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care_

He walked up behind her, not bothering to announce his presence. She knew he was there. She always knew. Perhaps it was a sixth sense that only Hermione possessed, he didn't know. The only thing he did know was that this wasn't where he should be. He should be at home, watching his mother fall to pieces. He should be out with the other Death Eaters, spilling blood. Make no mistake, it wasn't because he did not enjoy those things that he was here. In fact Draco wasn't sure why he was here, but still he came. He should be killing this Mudblood but instead the only thing he could think of doing was kissing her.

_Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear_

She felt his hands on her shoulders and flinched away. It was both instinct and decision that made her do so. She knew she shouldn't be here. If her friends ever found out that she had done this they would kill her, literally perhaps. Seeing Draco put not only Hermione but also the entire Order in danger. He could use her against them in so many ways. She could do the same to the Death Eaters. And yet neither of them did. It was an unspoken agreement. An unholy alliance of sorts.

_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you? _

Draco used his strength to turn Hermione towards him. Her eyes glittered with something unseen, something dangerous. It was tears.  
"Why did you come again?" she whispered harshly, making no attempt to staunch the flow of tears.  
"Why did you?" he challenged back, eyes also glittering but with something much darker, more sinister. If she blinked Hermione was afraid his eyes would dominate the room and blot out the light.

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

She backed up until her back hit the wall beside the window trying to get as far from him as she could. The closeness was what really got to her, the way she could feel him the moment he entered a room. It was dominating, not gentle, not kind. Draco was nothing that she wanted and yet everything she needed. He was her air, her life. And she hated him for it.  
"I came to tell you that I won't be back," she told him, voice quavering.  
"Liar," he growled, pushing her back into the wall.

_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care_

"Let me go," Hermione said. Her voice was soft, pleading. Always the logical one she knew that she had to end this, had to stop. It was dangerous, unhealthy. _Then why do I want it so much?_ she wondered.

_Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear_

"You don't mean that." Draco's voice was so sure despite the doubts running rampant in his mind. She was what kept him sane, the one shred of humanity he held on to. After murder, torture, and deceit so horrid that even he shuddered to think of it Hermione was his escape. And yet she was his greatest weakness. When he killed now all he could see was her face. When he listened to screams of pain he really heard her voice, soft and sweet. This couldn't go on.

_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?_

"Yes I do," Hermione insisted. Even as their lips met she knew that this had to be the last time. Even though she embraced him as though he was her last lifeline deep inside she drew back.

_I hate you!_

Pulling back after a long kiss they let their breath mingle. Hermione leaned her forehead against Draco's chest and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent. It was heroine, cocaine, her bitter addiction.  
Draco guided her face up with one hand under her chin. "If you really meant that than what do you call what we did?"

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
And touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_

"The last time," she breathed pushing him away and drawing her wand in one swift motion.

_I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far_

Draco stood stunned for a moment before recovering his wits and replacing his facade.  
"You wouldn't dare." He left the statement open for her imagination as a threat because they both knew that whatever she wouldn't do he would.  
And so they stared each other down.

_Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you_

"You will leave me alone," she told him harshly. As she spoke she circled around Draco, placing herself closer to the door. It was less a real advantage seeing as either of them could Apparate out of there but more of a dominance fight. "If I ever see you again," she whispered through gritted teeth, "we will meet as enemies through and through." _I cannot afford the hesitation,_ she told herself.

_I've slept so long without you_

"And so this is it?" The question was a statement in and of itself. Draco knew it had to end and yet he dreaded what he would become without the thought of her to keep him sane.  
"Yes," she cried as she Apparated, leaving him alone in silence. The memory of his bruning eyes would haunt her until they met again and he could never forget the feeling of her hand in his.

_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
Touching you makes me die inside_


End file.
